Worth A Shot
by xDirectioner
Summary: 'The Nerd' falls for 'The Jock' and with help from 'The Cheerleader' maybe, just MAYBE, people will see a new side to Miss.Know It All.  ; -CANCELLED;after one chapter,I know,I know,I'm lazy..-


**AJ is your typical highschool nerd, bullied 24/7, highest test results in class, blah,blah,blah, but what happens when she falls for a certain jock? With the help of her sister, the popular cheerleader, maybe she could transform into something people never knew existed in AJ? Or maybe not, but it's worth a shot..**

_Okay so this is my first fanfic, so please review, and help me improve :)_

* * *

><p><em>BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! <em>

The sound of AJ's alarm, on a monday morning.. to her, this was the best sound in the world, better than the waves from the sea, better than rain spilling out from the clouds and against the hard roof of her household, this was her Monday morning alarm. Although, to Eve her overly popular cheerleader sister, it was the worst sound you could hear.

_Now, your probably wondering why my sister is a cheerleader, and I'm a dork. It's all because of a thing called cliques.. every highschool has them, unfortunately for me, I chose the wrong friends, well, not that i dislike my friends they're awesome really, but you know.. for ONCE I want to be that popular girl that the whole school fears, for ONCE I want to be involved in things and for ONCE.. well.. I'd like a little respect.. But anyway, back to my story.._

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

**(First day of highschool)**

''Okay, **PROMISE** we'll stick together?''

_This is the third time we've agreed to this.. Really, what could go wrong? Eve was being so paranoid.._

''Oh, c'mon Evie.. there's nothing to worry about! With my help we'll be to two most popular girls in school, everyone will bow down before us!'' AJ smiled triumphantly and put her hands on her hips, nothing was going to bring her down, NOTHING. Although, on the other hand, Eve just chuckled, she knew that AJ had fantasies about being popular, but all Eve wanted to do was get out of there alive.

They were both so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't notice two soon-to-be jocks looking in their direction.

''Dibs on the brunette'' the arrogant Ted DiBiase smirked.

''You do notice, they're both brunettes.. right?'' Ted's smirk soon faded. _''Stupid smart brother..'' _he thought.

Justin made his way over to AJ, who he had to admit was pretty cute.

''Hey'' he said in a strong southern african accent. AJ jumped a bit, partly startled to be disturbed when she was in deep thinking.

''H-Hi'' she smiled sheepishly, _''WOWZA! he is gorgeous!'' _she thought, hoping she didn't say that aloud, luckily for her, she didn't.

Just as he was about to say something, he was knocked to the ground by someone on a skate-board.

''Whoops.. sorry'' he said, looking down at Justin, he eventually moved his gaze to AJ, who was helping Justin get up. _''Cute girl number one"_ he thought.

''Do you got a problem?'' Justin said while fiercly pushing the rainbow-coloured hair dude against the lockers, and off his skateboard. AJ could hear a few chuckles, she had to stop this.. but if she did, she may be seen as a dork.. this was the time to decide. Justin repeatedly bashed the now defenseless male against the locker, a lot more chuckles came. But suddenly, it stopped, the bashing, the chuckling.. Justin had turned to AJ while holding the unknown male against the locker.

''You wanna hit? Hit 'em where it hurts, go ahead'' he said, signalling AJ towards the nearly knocked out male..

_I'm going to regret this.._

She walked up to the male and pulled him off the locker, laying him gently on the floor, she then shouted ''WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!''

* * *

><p><em>So that's how it happened, I decided to save my now best friend Jeff Hardy from being beat, Justin was, and still is seen as ''the man'' and I was and still is the little nerd freak who saved the other little nerd freak, I saved Jeff, but I couldn't save myself, Justin hit me clean across the jaw with clenched fists, and I was out cold.<em>

_I was weak.._

_''I was going to regret this''.. Those six words swirled around in my head ''I was going to regret this''.._

A tear dropped from AJ's eye, as she stared into the mirror at her reflection, and the mark from being hit by Justin, still resisting its place for three years.

**''I do regret that'' **she said aloud to herself, she would always be the nerd, she would always be the freak, only because she saved a former stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I want to see if you guys want me to finish it? (: I actually liked this :D Please review if you would like me to continue :D<strong>

***Special thanks to SOFIA for telling me how to upload fanfics, YOU ROCK GIRL ;D***


End file.
